Kerly
by ThatBitchKymanShipper
Summary: I went to south park! Ya its a pretty shit story
1. Chapter 1

I arrived at South Park, and dad started trying to hit me and shout at me

"You're a bitch and I can't believe I haven't called the cops yet, you know what? I'm leaving this family FOREVER" I told him and walked off freezing my tits off.

Suddenly I felt I had been grabbed

"WHAT THE FUCK AAAA" I shouted freaking out as a saw a strange boy in a orange parka holding onto my arm

"Calm down, you almost walked right into Starks pond" he had a smile on his face that made me feel...Safe

"Oh, thank you... Um, I'm Carly and you are...?" I asked him

"Kenny" He replied "You must be freezing your titties off, do you have enough money to buy some warm clothes at the store?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, I definitely have enough" I replied "So..Where is the shops" I stared at him, he was obviously starring straight at my chest

"Uh, what? Sorry um...It's this way" He took my hand and I followed him till I saw a mall

"Thanks Kenny." I said and walked in and bought and put on a silver parka to match him.

He smiled when he saw me in my own parka

"Well Carly, what house do you live at? "He asked

"Well, I don't know I just moved here, ten minutes ago, and anyway I decided to leave my parents, my dad hit me" I explained

"Oh...Carly you look very sexy in the moonlight right now" He stared at me

"So do you" I stared at him and he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me close, so close I could feel his boner.

"Kenny" I blushed and looked down at his boner

He looked down at it too.

"Not my fault it wants to be used on you" He shrugged grinning

I was seriously turned on.

"I should probably go, and find a hotel to stay in, goodbye Kenny" I said pulling away and I walked off


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed. At around midnight I had given in to my parents, and now I had to go to South Park High So I got up and brushed my teeth had a shower and got changed and stuff and set off for the bus stop.

"Hey Carly." I saw Kenny and I grinned

"Hey Kenny." I smiled

"Kenny, when did you meet her?" The boy with the green ushanka I had seen last night stared at Kenny, then at me with a eyebrow raised probably thinking I was hot, but a rather fat boy behind him was getting pissed at him.

"KAHL." he shouted in a comically high and strange voice

"What Eric?." asked the boy

"You are MAH BOYFRIEND" He shouted glaring "So you can NOT check her out..." He was cut off by the kiss that was placed on his lips

"Yes, I am your boyfriend, and I am also GAY so please, don't get jealous" Kyle said and Eric pouted at this

"Who said I was jealous." He said crossing his arms

"Wow, fastest argument solved with you guys since I met you." laughed Kenny looking so sexy

**BUS ARRIVES**

****I got on the bus and sat on a chair, Kenny quickly ran and sat next to me putting his arm around me

"Looking like a sexy bitch as always." He murmured

"How can you see? i'm wearing a parka so you can hardly see me at all." I laughed

"I know you are because your always a sexy bitch." He grinned

I smiled at him.

We arrived at the school

"Ugh, fuck school." Kenny muttered as we got out of the bus he grabbed me and ran away from the school

"Kenny I feel your boner." I laughed

"Good." He said as he put me down, it was at starks pond

"I know why you don't want to go to school, you just want to have sex." I laughed

I smiled "Kenny are we officially girlfriend and boyfriend" I asked

"What do you think" He grinned

"Yes" I said

"Great, so where is your house" he asked

"That way" I pointed to my huge house

"Wow" he said starring

"Thanks" I laughed and unlocked -and re locked- the door -when we were inside- and went upstairs with him

I pushed him onto my bed and unzipped my and his parkas.

He took off my bra and started rubbing my legs and he took off his underwear -and pants-.

"Just...Put..It..In" I said and he did he gently inserted his penis and slowly put it in and out.

"Faster! and harder" I managed to say through moans of pleasure.

He did it faster and faster and much harder

"Fuuuuuuuck" He said wincing with pleasure

RING RING RING RING

I heard Kenny's cellphone and he stopped

"Um...Hello?" I asked picking it up

"KENNY WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL? THE HEAD IS GOING CRAZY" I Kyle shouted

"Um..." I said and handed it to Kenny

"Um Kyle kinda busy at the moment" said Kenny awkwardly

"You need to get back!" I heard Kyle voice and Kenny groaned

"IM HAVING SEX KYLE PLEASE MAKE A EXCUSE FOR ME BUT IM REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW" Kenny said

"Yeah I guessed, Carly am I right? but seriously dude you could get expelled" Said Kyle shaking his head

"Ugh...OK fine we'll be there in five" Kenny switched off the phone

"Im sorry" he said

"Its fine" I told him and put on clothes and he did the same

"Lets go" we walked out my house.


End file.
